


sofa talk

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: flash ficlet [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Cashier Dean, Crack, Flash ficlet, Ice Cream, M/M, Mob Boss Cas, Snuggling, Still not sure what this is, Sweet Castiel, Television Watching, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean gets a visitor during his movie night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really had to stretch it for this one, the flash ficlet prompt this week was:
> 
> Sitting in your living room reading your favorite novel, you sneeze hard. You open your eyes and you are no longer at home. You aren't even sure you're in the same realm.

The decision that he ultimately made regarding the information he’d learned from the cops plagued Dean for days.

All in all it was a question of morals and Dean who had, up until this point anyway, considered himself a decent guy, was starting to seriously question this fact. Sure he hadn’t always been a perfect citizen, he’d done his fair share of underage drinking and things like that, but Dean had never actually knowingly helped a criminal. It didn’t help that Cas’ crimes weren’t the small variety.

Cas killed people.

This for a confirmed fact; Cas had always been upfront about the fact that all the gardening tools and sharp kitchen implements he bought were used to torture and kill his enemies, right before he stuffed them into discount garbage bags. It wasn’t something they talked about often since they usually talked about Dean’s life more often than note.

Over the next few days, Dean agonized over his decision; he wondered if he had done the right thing. His worries weren’t helped by the fact that absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened. Cas didn’t call him at all but Dean hadn’t seen anything on the news about the capture of a wanted criminal so obviously the cops hadn’t been successful in their raid; this freaked him out slightly since Cas had established a pretty predictable pattern of calling at least every three days or so. Also the cops never returned to the store which he figured meant that they didn’t suspect a thing but the thought that maybe they were waiting and watching him was constantly on his mind.

Every time his phone rang, Dean experienced a battle of emotions; hope that it was Cas calling and fear that it was the police telling him that he was surrounded and under arrest. Logically he knew the second theory was a bit out there, the police wouldn’t go full on S.W.A.T. for someone like him, but the fear was there all the same.

Work was pretty bad; when he was stuck at his register, Dean’s mind would inevitably wander to his ‘criminal problem’ and it wasn’t as if he could just leave work. Coming home was a little better; at least when he was at home, he had the TV to distract him.

TV tended to fix a lot of life’s problems.

Dean was currently putting off his worrying by watching a crappy sci-fi movie marathon and eating an extremely unhealthy amount of pizza that he justified with his frayed nerves. They were shit movies but making fun of them helped him relax. Like the movie playing at the moment, he could only assume the writers that had come up with that mess had been viciously demoted.

“I don’t understand, that man sneezed and ended up in another world? That hardly seems probable even for a science fiction movie.”

A pizza slice went flying up into the air as Dean jumped about two feet at the sudden appearance of a now familiar voice; he most certainly didn’t cry out with surprise though he will admit to growling in disgust as the pizza slice fell face down on his t-shirt.

“Goddamn it, Cas!” he grumbled, tossing the pizza slice back into the box. Dean turned and glared at his unexpected ‘guest’. “We’ve talked about this, you can’t just sneak up on me like that.” After a pause where he had a second to think, he continued, “And you’re not supposed to break into my apartment anymore.”

Cas ignored him, still looking at the tv with a bemused expression on his face. It was then that Dean noticed what he held in his hands.

“And would you stop stealing my food?!” he snapped, snatching the last of his brownie blast ice cream out of Cas’ hands. Dean from a few weeks ago wouldn’t have dared snatch anything away from a freaking mob boss but now he didn’t even flinch. “If you want something, at least ask first.”

Dean didn’t even question the fact that not only did Cas sneak into his apartment and sit down next to him without him even noticing but apparently he’d even taken a detour to check out and raid his freezer. He’d learned to accept the fact that his new friend(?) was spookily quiet and could sneak in and out of almost anywhere.

“My apologizes, Dean,” Cas said, having the good grace to look ashamed for a minute before eyeing the ice cream mournfully. Unable to deny that sad face, which oddly enough reminded Dean of a little kitten, he turned the container over with a sigh. Cas grabbed the spoon and began eating, a bright grin on his face. “This flavor just sounded so intriguing I had to try it but, back to my question, what in the world is this film about? It’s utterly ridiculous.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean brought up the TV guide. “‘Markus Merrybook always loved getting lost in the adventures in his books. After borrowing a strange book from the library, he finds himself transported to another world...literally,’” he read dutifully of the screen. He turned back to Cas to see him scowling at the TV.

“Why would you watch such an nonsensical and cheaply made movie when there must be something better on?” he asked between bites of ice cream. 

Taking a bite of pizza to buy time, Dean considered his response. “First of all, you don’t get to insult a man’s tv choices in his own home,” he said with mock severity once he’d swallowed his food before continuing with a more hesitant tone. “And...it’s sort of a distraction.”

Castiel made a questioning noise around the spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I guess I’m feeling a little guilty and a lot worried about the other night,” he admitted. He really had given up on keeping things from Cas; the way he figured it, if a guy couldn’t be honest with the psycho mob boss that had somehow become his friend, who could he be honest with? He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his forehead. “I mean, the cops were at my work, Cas! That was bad enough but then I used information from them to tip you off, there’s no way that’s not going to come back and bite me in the ass.”

There was a clinking noise as Cas set down his ice cream and spoon; Dean twitched in surprise as broad warm hand rested on his back.

“I wish you would have told me your fears earlier, Dean,” he said as he rubbed soothing circles into Dean’s back. It felt better than it should considering the circumstances. “Then I could have at least told you that I have a mole in the police; I can assure you that the police suspect nothing of you.”

“Really?” Dean asked, looking up at Cas. “I’m safe?”

Cas nodded almost solemnly. “Of course, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, Dean,” he rumbled. “I have put several measures into effect that are designed to ensure that you are kept safe and out of harm’s way.”

Sitting up, Dean gaped at him. “Wow, that’s--that’s really nice of you, Cas,” he said. He had to admit, once he got over the weirdness of it, it was a sweet gesture. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Cas said, waving off his gratitude like it was nothing but Dean could see a slight blush tinging his cheeks. “As long as you feel at ease, then my job is done.”

Dean smiled at how the big bad mob boss was getting as bashful as a schoolboy sitting next to his secret crush. Deciding that Cas had earned a treat by being so thoughtful, not to mention the gift of his security measures, Dean scooted over so they were sitting hip to hip. The blush on Cas’ face darkened slightly as their thighs touched and Dean felt a wicked sense of satisfaction at causing it.

“Well, anyway, as a thank you,” Dean said, holding out the remote with a smile. “You can change the channel.”

Eagerly grabbing the remote, Cas started flipping through the channels for something to watch while Dean watched him, smiling lazily and wondering if watching tv with Cas might become a regular thing.

He figured he wouldn’t mind if it did.


	2. Just a doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get that image of Cas begging for ice cream out of my brain so I decided to doodle this little number :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I'm surprised at how adorable mob boss Cas can be :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Now with a doodle :D)


End file.
